whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Garvey
Garvey is a Seelie Boggan Grump and the Seneschal of the Duchy of Blue Grasses. Overview The Garvey family has lived in the Lexington region for as long as any of them can remember. Their history stretches back to before the Shattering when their patriarch travelled to "the Summerlands" with his Gwydion lord. The original Garvey was the personal servant and confidant of Duke Eliwylod ap Gwydion and swore an oath to his master that members of his family would always be in the retinue of Gwydion's descendants. The Dreaming has made certain that oath was kept. Garvey was too busy bustling everybody else through the closing gates during the Shattering that he had no time to go himself. Instead he closed off most of the freehold and waited for house Gwydion's return, which he expected to happen imminently; just as soon as his master managed to overcome Banality which shouldn't take too long, he believed. He produced an heir to keep his oath. That heir produced another heir and that one did as well. Down through the centuries at least one boggan was born into the family each generation. Each took the name of their illustrious ancestor and "held the fort for the falcon." Each Garvey used and and maintained the freehold, making certain it was ready for their masters' return. By the time a couple of centuries had passed, they were used to ruling unofficially over the other kithain of the region. Still, the highest title they would claim was seneschal. When the Sidhe returned in 1969, it only took a year before knights of House Gwydion showed up at the freehold, looking for shelter from a mob of commoners. As shocked as a boggan could be, Garvey opened the freehold to them and explained the role his family had fulfilled for centuries. Lady Sareffria fell in love with the freehold and liked what she saw of the mortal who owned the land on which it rested. She put in her claim for the place provided she survived the war. She did survive and Garvey had to deal with her return and resumption of power. He swallowed his resentment and welcomed her home. For the most part, the duchess has allowed him to continue handling the everyday affairs of the duchy so he isn't too upset. He even got used to having her around as the years passed. Then she had a child. Garvey was quite old at that point and feeling his years and the weight of Banality. The child changed all that. Aaron won Garvey's heart from the first. though spoiled rotten from early on, Garvey began educating him; teaching him about honor and bravery and how to rule fairly: the qualities House Gwydion had once demanded of its members. Garvey also taught him how to ride as he was the ranch trainer and exercise jockey. Both duchess and seneschal recognized the boy must be fae but no matter how much Glamour they threw at him, he wouldn't enter his Chrysalis. Just as they were giving up hope, the young sidhe discovered his fae nature. He epitomized Gwydion ideals, even if others didn't see it, and it was because of Garvey. Thus the duke began his charade of the inept wastrel, trusting Garvey to oversee those parts of the duchy he couldn't be seen protecting. Garvey became his confidant; the only one to know the duke's secret identity as Lord Justice. All the trust and responsibility (plus excitement) has revitalized the grump; though almost 50 he feels like a kid again. He can't wait to see Duke Araby accomplish his goal of bringing down King Meilge and cleansing the kingdom of corruption. Hopefully it won't take another 50 years. Personal Garvey's role in the Dreaming is to play the faithful sidekick to the hero. While he can hold his own in battle, he is most valuable as an administrator and foil to the "foolishness" of the duke. Helping his liege right wrongs and defeat ne'er-do-wells is exciting too and he hasn't felt this young in years. Of course it isn't all roses. He can hear the screams of annoyance coming when he tells his daughter she has to change her name to Garvey. He also knows just about anything there is to know about being a seneschal in a royal household. He rides as though born on a horse and is no slouch with a sword. He is, in fact, not what most people consider "boggan like" and likes it that way. If people focus on his strangeness, they won't focus on the duke. Image Though short like most boggans, he's actually on the slender side as a result of weight training to keep within the limits for jockeys. In his fae mien, his face is lined with wrinkles, offset by bushy grey eyebrows. His once-red hair has also greyed and frames his face in a puffy halo. He always dresses well, if simply. When acting as Lord Justice's manservant, he enjoys wearing his all-black outfit and black half-mask. References # CTD. [[Freeholds & Hidden Glens|'Freeholds & Hidden Glens']] , pp. 123-124. Category:Seelie (CTD) Category:Grumps (CTD) Category:Boggans (CTD)